Flexible packaging, such as protective wraps, cohesive fasteners and resealable films, require good adhesion and the proper rheology for good extrusion processing. Conventional protective wraps, for example automotive wraps, are often formed using costly solvent-based technologies. Cohesive fasteners and resealable films are often formed using complex multi-step processes. There is a need for new adhesive compositions that can be extruded onto other substrates, without the need for a solvent, and which have good tunable adhesion and the proper rheology for extrusion processing.
Adhesive formulations are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,222,339, 7,989,543, 7,524,911; U.S. Publication 20120165455; and Development of Olefin Block Copolymers for Pressure Sensitive Adhesive, Li Pi Shan et al., adapted from paper presented at PSTC, May 16-18, 2007, Orlando, Fla.
However, as discussed above, there is a need for new adhesive compositions that can be extruded onto other substrates using conventional film fabrication equipment, without the need for a solvent, and which have good adhesion and the proper rheology for extrusion processing. These needs have been met by the following invention.